One-Shot
The One-Shot is a heavy-class sniper rifle/recoilless rifle. It was an extremely powerful weapon developed by the COG, however, like most other COG weapons, it soon fell into the hands of the Locust. One round will vaporize a target into red mist. It is a highly effective weapon for fighting large Locust such as Maulers, Gunkers, and Reavers, and can even penetrate the Boomshield. However, it does have a few drawbacks such as its long reload time, charge time while aiming, and the visible laser while aiming. History Evacuation of Ilima During the Evacuation of Ilima, General RAAM led an assault on key areas of the city where Seeders could be summoned. While heading for the second location, RAAM and his unit came under fire from a unit of Gears in a small court yard, one had a OneShot. RAAM used his power over the Kryll to kill him, and the rest of the unit. Zeta-Six later came under fire from a OneShot wielding Locust Sniper after moving through an ex-stranded occupied building. It was positioned out side a building above a courtyard. After dealing with the other Locust emerging from E-Holes in the courtyard, Michael Barrick successfully killed the Sniper. Battle on the Centennial Bridge When Cole and his team began crossing the Centennial Bridge to assist the CNV Sovereign, which was under attack by a Lambent Leviathan, they found the Savage Locust mini fortress on there, they came under fire from their main barricade from Locust Snipers armed with the weapon, they were taken down by a Longshot armed Sam. As they made their way to the end of the bridge to tip Tickers on to the Leviathan, they are confronted by a small Locust force in a last ditch attempt to kill Cole and his team. A OneShot armed Sniper was taken out by Carmine when he took over a Multi-Turret and blew up a Gas tanker next to the Sniper's position. Infiltration of The Deadlands When Delta infiltrated the Savage Locust Stronghold in the Deadlands, they were fired at by OneShot armed lookouts in the Guard Towers, they were dealt with when Marcus returned fire with one he found on the ground in front of the Fortress. One was later used by Marcus when Delta rescued Dizzy from a Suply depot in the Deadlands that was overrun with Grubs, he killed 6 Reavers with one shot each. Defence of Anvil Gate Marcus and Dom later used them during the Locust's siege of Anvil Gate. They used them to defend the front wall area, taking down Reavers, lines of Drones and Grinders. But when the Locust brought up a Siegebeast , it managed to knock down the front gate letting the Grubs into the Courtyard. When Maulers started pouring through the gate, Marcus picked up another One Shot and vaporized 8 of them, the One-Shot ripped straight through their Boom Shield. Endeavour Shipyards When Delta had started moving the repaired CNV Adamant, they moved through the dry dock area fighting past the Queen's Guards, they then came to a huge force of heavy Locust, including Boomers, Grinders, Kantus, Shriekers, and Reavers. While the rest of Delta held of the Kantus and Shriekers, Marcus used the OneShot to obliterate the Boomers, Grinders and the Reaver. Re-Taking Azura After taking the service ladder from the Maintenance/Storage area, Delta are attacked by a group of Guards and a Reavers, Marcus retrieves a OneShot from a near by service bay and used it to kill the Reaver and the Guards. Later, in Pinical Tower fighting to get to Adam Fenix's room, Delta move along the corridor leading to it. Marcus grabs a OneShot from a room and uses it to kill a Grinder and all the Locust Guards. Multiplayer *It costs 900 points in Horde Mode. *It is recommended you buy this on later rounds of Horde so you can make your money back and more. *It shall be used against you in Beast Mode. *The OneShot Execution is unlocked after you get 40 kills with it. It involves kicking the downed enemy over and then bringing the butt of the Weapon down on his or her head, crushing it. The execution is also available in Single player. Behind the Scenes *The symbol of the One-Shot is an Elephant. This is a reference to Epic Games jokingly calling the weapon an "elephant gun". *The Last two OneShots in Azura are hard to find. The first one is located in a Service area. After taking the Ladder up from the Maintenance/Storage area, take a right and head to a metal shutter, shoot the electrical box on it's left and it will open. Inside shall be a OneShot and a Mulcher. The other is located in the first room you come too while trying to get to Adam Fenix's. It is hidden behind a small Sofa next to an Ammo box. *A Gunker can be eliminated with 2 OneShot rounds References Category:Weapons Category:Gears of War 3